seribu burung kertas
by arisa maharani
Summary: "Kau pernah mendengar mitos seribu burung kertas? Katanya jika kau berhasil membuat seribu burung kertas, maka satu keinginanmu akan terkabul,"  "Jeongmal? Aku punya keinginan hyung! Ajari aku untuk membuat burung kertas itu!"  Wonkyu ff,comeback ff :D


"_Kau pernah mendengar mitos seribu burung kertas? Katanya jika kau berhasil membuat seribu burung kertas, maka satu keinginanmu akan terkabul,"_

"_jjinjjayo? Aku punya keinginan hyung! Ajari aku untuk membuat burung kertas itu!"_

_Namja itu hanya tersenyum manis pada namja dihadapannya. Namja yang memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar._

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya

Cast : Choi Siwon – main chara

Cho Kyuhyun - main chara

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : angst, a bit romance,

Author's note : recommended song; coagulation, what if, or ballad songs else. At least, enjoy it!

"Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan, kurang satu lagi maka keinginanku akan terkabul," gumam seorang namja berambut hitam legam sebahu memakai piyama tidurnya yang berwarna biru pucat. Wajah pucatnya tampak berbinar-binar ketika mengetahui koleksi burung kertasnya yang banyak dalam keranjang. Dengan cekatan ia melipat kertas lipat berwarna hitam kelam, membentuk rupa burung kertas yang ia buat susah payah.

Dibantu dengan sinar rembulan yang menerobos melalu sela-sela korden putih tipis, namja itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda akhir-akhir ini. Namja itu tak peduli dengan lampu rumahnya yang padam atau lantai yang tak pernah dibersihkan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan pekerjaan membuat burung kertasnya agar ia memiliki satu keinginan cepat dikabulkan.

'Aku ingin bertemu, Siwon hyung. Siwon hyung, tunggu aku sebentar, aku harus menyelesaikannya agar bisa bertemu denganmu, hyung,' gumam namja itu dalam hati. Bola matanya yang berwarna hazel tampak indah walau lingkar hitam mengelilingi kantung mata dan kelopak matanya. Tubuh kurusnya terlihat ringkih akibat sejak 6 hari yang lalu ia tak ingin makan dan hanya minum air putih seperlunya. Ia benar-benar berambisius untuk menyelesaikan syarat sebelum bertemu dengan hyungnya. Hyung tak sedarah, hyung yang ditemuinya dikala menangis akibat perasaan asing yang tercipta setelah ia menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di panti asuhan.

Sret.

Burung kertas ke seribu miliknya telah jadi, dengan hati-hati ia menaruh burung kertas tersebut kedalam keranjang. Lantas ia menyambar 5 balon yang masih kempis dan mulai meniupnya sekuat tenaga hingga mengembang. Dirasa cukup, ia menghentikan kegiatan meniupnya, ia mulai menautkan tali nilon di lengan keranjang dan menyambungkannya dengan balon-balon tiupannya di sisi lain. Selesai itu, ia mengangkat keranjangnya lalu melemparkan keranjang tersebut keluar jendela.

"Semoga keinginanku terkabul," gumam namja itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menautkan seluruh jarinya sehingga saling mengisi sela tangannya, kedua kelopak matanya menutup, dia bergumam lirih.

"Dapatkah, aku bertemu denganmu, Hyung?" tanya namja itu melirih, sebuah pertanyaan menjadi keinginannya. Tak lama kemudian hembusan angin dingin membelai tengkuk namja itu, menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutnya yang tampak berantakan. Namja itu terdiam membisu, matanya masih menutup, namun dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti seluruh aliran darahnya lalu menyebar kesemua organ tubuhnya walau pada kenyataannya hanya angin dingin yang menyapa kulit putih pucatnya.

"Hyung," panggil namja itu pelan masih dengan mata tertutup. Menikmati aroma khas yang selalu menguar dari tubuh hyungnya melalui angin dingin ini. Secara tak kasat mata, semilir angin tersebut membentuk bayang-bayang seorang namja berpakaian serba putih sedang memeluk erat namja didepannya. Memasukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja itu.

"BabyKyu," balas namja itu lirih namun lembut membuat namja itu sedikit geli karena yang terjadi adalah angin itu menggelitik telinga kanannya.

"Ne?"

"Saranghae." Namja itu-Kyuhyun- terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis. semanis buah semangka yang terakhir ia makan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Nado, hyung."

Diam. Tak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan tersebut, semua larut dalam ketenangan yang menyejukkan perasaan masing-masing itu. Kyuhyun masih terpejam menikmati pelukan hyungnya-Siwon hyung- yang selalu ia rindukan. Sedangkan Siwon menikmati kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

Terdengar dua belas kali dentang jam klasik yang terpasang di dekat mereka membuat Siwon sedikit terusik dan akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap kesal pada hyungnya yang tampak transparan, namun Kyuhyun tak peduli itu. Yang ia risaukan kenapa hyungnya melepas pelukannya? Apa ia harus pergi lagi?

Siwon tersenyum samar kepada Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menuju balkon ruangan tersebut, Kyuhyun mengekor dari belakang. Berharap bahwa dugaannya salah.

Salah. Apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun menjadi kenyataan. Perlahan tubuh Siwon melayang lalu bergerak keluar dari balkon. Namun Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang mudah menyerah, ia menarik hyungnya agar kembali.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kekanakan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu mengumpulkan burung kertas yang kau buat, BabyKyu," jawab Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa harus mengumpulkannya jika burung kertas yang kubuat telah aku taruh dalam satu keranjang?"

"Salah, setelah keinginanmu terkabul burung-burung itu akan menyebar dan menunggu sang pemilik mengumpulkannya," jelas Siwon sabar. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti namun wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang besar.

"Jadi aku harus berpisah dengan hyung lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun putus asa, Siwon tersenyum sembari menggeleng kecil. "Eh? Lalu?"

"Kau bisa ikut dengan hyung, kalau kau mau." Ujar Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan ikut melayang bersama.

"Asalkan bisa bersama hyung, kemanapun akan aku pasti mau," ujar Kyuhyun polos. Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kajja," Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka terbang bersama, melewati sungai Han yang indah karena permukaannya terpantul oleh cahaya-cahaya lampu yang menyala secara serentak.

Meninggalkan seorang namja yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun di lantai apartemen paling bawah dengan posisi miring. Kepalanya yang pecah mulai mengeluarkan darah berbau anyir pekat. Tak lupa sebelumnya terdengar bunyi 'krak' keras dari sendi-sendinya yang putus hingga tulangnya sedikit mencuat keluar dari kulit putihnya.

Mengenaskan.

Namun itulah harga yang harus dibayarnya agar ia bisa hidup abadi dengan orang yang ia kasihi. Bukan di dunia fana ini, bukan. Karena di dunia ini bukanlah tempat untuk merajut benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking mereka.

Benar kan kataku?

**FIN**

**Ehem, OHOK!**

**Bagaimana angst-nya terasa? Maaf kalau ini termasuk ff gagal-_- abis saya ngerjain sambil melek merem, mana akhirnya malah menakutkan mode on gitu... =.=;**

**OHOK! #kemasukkan cadburry sekotak :3**

**For all kindness, could you click review button and give me a constructive comment? I hope you can meet your bias #except Siwon and Jjong.. :p**

**Pai pai~!**


End file.
